


Midnight Camping Site

by ZabiHakuhei



Series: Pokemon World r18 [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Trans Characters(s), POV Multiple, Pokephilia, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZabiHakuhei/pseuds/ZabiHakuhei
Summary: Once time a month, a group of girls takes a trip into the forest to camp and vent their problems and worries from every day at the city, until one day their tradition is interrupted by uninvited creatures.
Series: Pokemon World r18 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723033
Kudos: 32





	Midnight Camping Site

“Oh, you like macramé? That is so cute! I know of a friend in college who likes to do that too, I’ll present her to you next time around ok?” A young blonde woman with twintails made into buns says to a more nervous girl, she’s wearing a sweater and leggings undershorts with leather boots. The woman has been examining the wrist of the other with detail, complimenting a handy craft band made by her and turning her into a handful of nerves.

“S-sound great…” The black-haired girl replies slightly embarrassed, smaller than the blonde one in comparison to her fashion model-like height. The girl was wearing an attire almost of the same look, with the difference of plastic boots and a pink poofer.

“Hehe, you’re so shy, I’ll go back to finish setting my tent and meet you later with Amy,” The blonde girl tells once again, with a bright smile and leaping back to the camp the three girls were fixing in the shore of a rocky river in the forest.

Sighing and holding on her chest from the impression the other gave her, the black-haired girl slowly walks into the shore of pebble stones trying not to trip, the small one meeting with an Asian, chubby girl cleaning some cooking utensils and scrubbing them with detail. “Say, Amy, I don’t want to be rude but, why did you invite Princess over?” The girl asks behind her back and making Amy quickly turn around, peek at the blonde girl at the other end and snort, “Don’t laugh! And she’s being so nice and happy, is so weird it’s creeping me out!” She insists on clenching her fists and making a tantrum.

“First of all Jun, stop calling her ‘Princess’, we aren’t in high school anymore,” Amy scolds the girl, slowly holding on her knees to stand up and shaking the utensils on her hands to spray the water away, “Second, Veronica is the one who came with the idea of camping once a month, not me, and you’re the one we invited to joins us, not the other way around,” She sighs and walks back to the camp with Jun following her from behind like a nervous squirrel, Amy hurried to settle the firewood and unpack the fire starter and matches to make a small bonfire and start to cook, the sun was starting to hide in the mountains and basking the forest in amber light. The three women finishing their tents and preparations for the night, and little by little, all of them reacted the same way around the place; whenever Veronica gets to hear the buzz of Ledivas and Ninjasks, she would run to her bag pack and pull a super repel, then hurry to apply It around the trees near. When Jun saw a small family of Mightyena and Poochiyena on the other side of the river sipping water, she screeched like a child and ran behind the back of a frustrated Amy, the third would show no sign of fear of awkwardness when hearing or seeing a Pokemon, but she would freeze for a small fraction of second whenever it happened.

“Want one? It’s getting cold already,” Veronica offers a cigar from a small paper box to Jun taking one to herself and placing it on her mouth.

“I’m fine, I don’t smoke…” Jun refuses with both hands and a fixed smile.

“Ah is that so, well let me go to the shore so the smoke doesn’t bother you,” The blonde girl replies, stands from her small plastic chair, and walks away, not before asking Amy for the lighter she used for the fire.

“She smokes?!” Jun whispers to her groaning friend, crawling to her place.

“Jun I know it’s a shock to see her acting so out of character, but this is how Veronica usually is,” The short-haired girl explains while checking on a boiling pot of rice, black with soot from the fire, “She’s not the bitch you usually see on the campus smearing at people, she’s a really nice person ok? So calm the fuck down and start being friends with her,” She groans one more time, now bringing a set of meat sticks from a cooler box and placing them on the ground around the fire.

The shivering girl fixes her hair and silently stares at the blonde on the shore, flustering at the picture of Veronica elegantly releasing a cloud of smoke which is instantly taken by the wind, the red, gentle light of the cylinder illuminating her face as the darkness takes place. “I can’t help it… I’ve been dreaming of going out with Princess since high school, even now in the campus she still is the most popular and sexy girl around,” Jun explains and gasps with tenderness, making Amy lift an eyebrow from her tone.

“Forget about your frustrated nerd dreams today will you?” Amy interrupts her with a bitter reply, “Veronica has been using the Super Repel left and right in the wrong places, did you placed it properly? I don’t want surprises in the middle of the night.”

“Yes I did, no need to be so aggressive all the time geez,” The nervous squirrel pouts inflating her cheeks, “Do you, girls, always camp without listening to the ranger's warnings though? I can’t stop thinking about what the guard at the entrance told us.”

“It’s fine really, we come to this place all the time because is the zone with the smallest amount of Pokemon,” Veronica replies in place of Amy, the blonde one reappeared from the shadows, with a stick and lantern in each hand trying to illuminate the camp, Jun finally taking the guts to approach her and help her to fix it in place, “Thank you! You know, when Amy told me you were in the same college as us, I was confused as to why I never noticed you before but…” She draws closer to Jun and ruffles the top of her head with a grin, “You look so much happier now as a girl, good for you!”

“YOU TOLD HER?!” Jun screeches in an acute, childish pitch, the other two releasing a burst of awkward laughter as she covers her face and kneels on the ground, muffling her screaming.

“Hey, no worries!” Veronica quickly says and kneels with her, stuttering and shaking her hands, “She told me because she knew I wouldn’t be mean with you, c’mon, open up, pretty please?” She begs when poking the head of the girl with a finger, “Oh, I know, do you remember the wrist band you gifted me on Valentine’s Day when we were in high school?” She pauses for a moment and begins to explain with a smile, Jun’s face slowly peeking from over her hands.

“You… you still have it? I thought you had to throw it away, you said you didn’t like it,” Jun shyly mumbles.

“I liked it! Not that I could admit it in front of everyone!” Veronica continues clapping her hands and smiling each time more, “I still have it between my jewelry; I noticed it was handmade, no way could I toss it.”

“Thank you…” Jun replies between gasps, looking away and fixing her hair.

As the girls slowly begin to find a middle ground for conversation and keep a nice mood, they’re silenced when a howl of a Pokemon is heard far away on the distance, long, loud, almost cartoony, yet being impressive enough to leave the three of them with chills running down their spines. “We… should have listened to what the Ranger said and not camp tonight…” Jun insists one more time, with little blobs of tears coming from her eyes, “What if the pack of Lycanroc running around he warned us about ends coming here?”

“Easy now, you’re shaking more than a washing machine,” Amy suggests to the trembling Jun with her usual groan.

“I know that was scary, but is not the first time we do this Jun, don’t worry!” Veronica adds with a cheerful tone, trying her best to fake a smile a comfort the other.

“Still, at times like this, I bet trainers never feel scared while having Pokemon to their side,” Jun mumbles when Amy begins to scatter the plates with the dinner, the three of them sitting close to each other and renewing their mood with squirms of happiness from the flavor and tenderness of the meat.

“Don’t be silly, being a trainer it’s a thing for kids, we never jumped on that bandwagon before, it’s too late for us to appear in college with a Pokemon to our side,” Amy complains with a meat stick held in both hands.

“Yeah, I can’t even imagine the things they would say in campus if they see adults like us suddenly being trainers,” Veronica adds with sarcastic and sad laughter, slowly using a plastic fork to take a bite of rice.

“Hey so,” Jun middles and changes the subject with her usual shaking, “Are… we going to do that?” She wonders while her face shines in embarrassment, the reactions of the other two are just to be expected, they seem to take all upfront with the same attitude, a groan, and laughter respectively.

“Yes, as soon as we finish eating and clean all of this,” Veronica tries her best to reply without spit the food inside her mouth from the desire to keep laughing.

“Then again, if you’re still unsure of joining us, you can just sleep at your tent,” Amy explains, both calm and serious, then stutters, “I invited you this time to join us… Because I thought you would like it, but don’t feel pressured, ok? There are more things to do in the forest this weekend.”

“Oh? What’s that attitude all of a sudden Amy, do you perhaps just want an excuse to fuck with her?” Veronica jokingly asks, making the other two sparks bright in shyness.

“… Jun is, quite hot, in her way,” Amy replies looking down on the floor, nobody shares another word from that point, silently finishing their dinner, cleaning and saving everything that’s needed into bags, lifting the rest of the food in a bag over a branch.

It was later that night when Veronica’s tent got crowded with the figures of three women, setting the brightness of the lamp to the minimum inside, the material would shake and show the shape of fingers and toes crawling against the fabric, girly moans, silent grunts and thrilling moments of violent squirms could be heard from the outside. “That place… That place feels so good, scrap it more…” Veronica moans and tells to Amy, both of them almost naked, sweating, suffocated in the lust drive and the heat from the sex they both were producing, Amy pounding her friend from behind with a strapon as the other rests her body over a mat on the tent floor, gasping with a frustrated face from the pleasure, fixing her bang wet of sweat and take it off from her face.

“Here you say? Ok, God, you’re boiling tonight…” Amy gasps while pumping her friend from behind with the sex toy still wearing a black t-shirt soaked in sweat and showing her huge rack, her nipples showing in the fabric, the girl picks her hair into a bun behind her head and was slowly massaging the back of Veronica, rubbing her fingers and caressing her skin, swinging her hips and waist like it wasn’t the first time they do something like that.

“We are three now… it’s obvious it’s going to be hotter, right?” Veronica suggests with a lewd smile and tilting her head on the mat, unable to stand from the waves of pleasure, looking up to a very silent Jun, the girl has been staring at the scene with wide-open eyes and with a hand behind her ass, slowly sweating as much as them with a small bulge forming on her underwear.

“Ah, a part of me wanted to think… you both were kidding when you said this what you do every time once a month together… this is so…” Jun narrates biting on a thumb when Amy finds another of Veronica's sweet spots and increases her speed, making the blonde girl shout a surprised moan and to Jun to tease faster her ass with her fingers, “This is so… perverted… Princess… you look so cute…”

“Pffhahaha! Princess? I haven’t heard that nick in ages… it’s your mind still, ah! Stuck in high school?” Veronica asks with a seductive tone, trying her best to stand on her forearms as Amy holds and presses on her hips while pounding her, “Oh, I see, that’s why you accepted Amy's proposal… to come with us, ah, didn’t you?”

“Jun please… don’t make her talk, once she opens her mouth, she… Uhm, fuck… never stops, and I can’t focus,” Amy begs, panting while shaking her hips like a snake, leaning more and more on the back of Veronica looking for the strap to rub inside both equally.

“Hahaha, you get turned off too easy Amy,” Veronica continues and makes the other release an awkward groan, the blonde girl slowly stands in all fours and crawls to Jun, making Amy grunt displeased chasing her around the tent so she can go back to pound the skinny girl’s crotch, “Well if you don’t want me to talk, I guess I’ll get my mouth busy,” She giggles and slowly caresses Jun thighs, the nervous one gulping down saliva as Veronica spreads her legs and slowly gets closer to her bulge, “I hope you don’t mind I stuff my mouth with you!”

“NO!” Jun screamed in absolute fear, crawling away scared and covering her underwear with both hands, the shout was loud and violent enough to stop both Amy and Veronica with straight, impressed faces, “I’m sorry… I don’t like, being touched there… I don’t even touch myself in that place…” She slowly tears up and snorts, prostrating on the floor and hiding her desire to cry, “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have come here after all… I ruined the mood, didn’t I?”

Without sharing another word, Veronica softly kissed Jun over the forehead and ruffled her hair, “Hmnh-hm, it was my fault, I should have asked you beforehand, calm down,” She answered with a calm tone to which Jun wanted to reply with a smile, but Amy’s groan over being interrupted and removing the strap from her waist make her feel guilty once again. Trying to lit the spark of lust one more time, Veronica insists for Jun to take all her clothes off, to which both the blonde girl and Amy, when watching her friend fully naked, proceed to stand from each side of her at the second after, caressing her body and slowly kissing her neck, Jun turning into her usual trembling when being overwhelmed by the two women who were nibbling, kissing, licking and fondling her body with tenderness.

“Jun, Veronica, did you hear that?” Amy wonders separating after a long tongue kiss with Jun, panting and looking to both sides of the tent in confusion.

“Amy shut up; I’m getting really horny just now…” Veronica angrily hisses like a beast, sucking in Jun’s nipple while one of her fingers was swirling inside the ass of the girl, “You like that uh? Do you touch yourself here often?” She whispers into the ear of the girl with a hasty voice.

“P-princess wait! I… I can hear it too…” Jun begs while trembling and holding on the wrist of the girl for her to take a pause, the three girls slowly going silent over the subtle, yet notorious sounds of a Pokemon stepping near their camp, “H-how is it possible… I thought we used all the repel-“

The girl couldn’t finish the phrase, the paw of a Pokemon suddenly took shape over the tent, making a silhouette, quickly pressing on it, the creature, sniffing loudly and with a scaring strength, bumped the tent with such force they almost rollover. “Fuck, fuck, fuck get out of here!” Amy cries pale as the moon, she’s the first of the three who reacts and unzips the tent, running out half-naked and being followed by the other two seconds later.

“Where are the rest of the repellents?!” Veronica screeched tightly holding Amy by the arm to run away with her, looking back at the big and dark silhouette inspecting the tent and releasing an even greater, louder screech when her eyes meet with the shinning ones of the Pokemon.

“You used most of it in the evening, there’s no more left!” Jun joins into the scared crew and tries to stick with them, which only results in making them all fall on the floor and unable to stand up when seeing themselves surrounded by a group of humanoid-type Pokemon of at least six feet tall, “N-n… no,” The little one barely manages to whispers as they continue getting closer, under the lights of the full moon they finally identify the uncalled visit, it was a pack of Midnight Lycanroc.

One, three, six, there were nine of them as far as they were able to count, submitting to fear, the girls held into each other hands waiting for the worst, and almost replying to their worst expectations, the tenth Lycanroc appeared between the others – Grrr… – The Pokemon snarled at them to make a presence, the others making space for this one to approach, with a long scar of claws on his left eye and around eight feet tall, he stood right in front of girls and carefully sniffed over them, looked back at the group and pointed with an arm to a bag hanging on the branch of a tree – Wargh! – The Lycanroc howled and four of them proceed to nods and walk in direction of the bag.

“Wait, that’s our food, you can’t just-“ Amy stuttered to stop the Pokemon from stealing their things, but the bigger Lycanroc quickly muted her when pulling her from the back of her shirt and carry her over the floor like he was just lifting a purse, “W-wait, you creep! Don’t touch me!” The girl cries and shakes, Veronica and Jun still frozen in fear, extending their arms in a futile attempt to pull the girl back, but it was too late, the Lycanroc placed Amy over the arms of another of his kind, who walked a couple of meters away from the commotion and near the river, the Pokemon released her and started sniffing on her body with a partner, “N-no, please stop! I take it back you can take the food but please let me go! Your breath smells!”

“P-princess, what are w-we going to do…?” Jun turns her face to find herself alone with the biggest of all, Veronica, just like her other friend, was taken by a Lycanroc to a side near the tent with another two, the girls completely separated, yet, for the surprise of Jun, while a group of them was tearing their bag of food and shredding the packages to devour them, and while Amy was struggling with her legs and foot all she could as one of the Lycanroc held her by the wrists, Veronica started to giggle, the Pokemon was licking her face and sniffing on her naked body, making laugh the ticklish girl, “Princess?”

“Pfff hahahaha! You guys are too close, too close!” The blonde girl insists holding in one of their faces with both hands as the three slowly were getting more eager with her, licking on her shoulders and abdomen with her long, sticky, and warm tongues, “Amy, Jun! Urgh, hahaha, even your saliva smells… You girls can calm down! These dudes seem friendly! Stop it haha! You guys are licking too much!”

“As if I want to be licked by these things!” Amy groans from the other extreme making Jun turn around, the girl managed to untangle one of her hands from the claws of the Lycanroc and was fisting the face of one of them, who went under her shirt and between her breasts, she could feel the fur of his head all over her chest, his nose poking from the cleavage of the shirt, breathing loudly, “Get out there! You feel disgusting, who told you to get this close was ok?!” She cries in a vain effort to get through them, but the Pokemon on top of ignoring her, held on her shoulders and with a fast movement of his head, ripped her shirt apart, making Amy moan in surprise and hurt, “No! Don’t undress me you freak!”

“Amy… Veronica… If only I…” The little one whispers staring at the two and their different reactions and turns back to the figure in front of her, “Eep!” She quickly squirms when realizing the Alpha of the pack has been deeply staring at her, leaning onto her in all-fours, slowly smelling her over, “I-is there a problem…? You guys don’t l-look like bad Pokemon but… I rather not be t-touched by you,” She explains with her jaw cackling like a mechanical hammer, the Lycanroc then gave her a long, silent lick from her chin to her forehead, soaking her bangs and her whole face with saliva, “Urgh… I just told you…” She pouts at the verge of sobbing, then the Pokemon continues – grrr – He growled in a low tone this time, using his paws to separate her legs he stares confused for a moment to the limp dick of the girl, then looks back to her face, Jun instantly tearing up, “Why… why you have to look at me that way?! That’s how I am! Leave me alone!” Her lamenting shouts managed to mute complaints and laughter of the other two, who stared surprised at the scene of the Alpha, licking her face one more time –Arf! – The Pokemon barks almost like a reply. “Eh… what, hey, wait!” Jun glows red and shocked as the Lycanroc turns her waist around and presses her back with a paw to keep her on the floor, then licking on her ass, “W-wait please, o-oh my God, that feels so weird! Stop it!”

“Woah! Looks like the big one likes you!” Veronica shouts from afar renewing on her laughter, the girl just like Amy and Jun, she is surprised by the gestures of the Pokemon, especially when one of the three beasts holds tight on her face from the chin, his claws pressing on her mouth to force it open, then licking her deeply and slowly, making the cheerful blonde instantly tear up and squirm, spiting in disgust, “Ough… bleargh… it tastes so awful! Did, did you just… kiss me? Was that supposed to be a kiss?” She wonders while grimacing and repeatedly scrubbing her mouth with an arm to get off the saliva, but as the other Lycanrocs get closer, the one holding on her chin takes her wrist and nods, making Veronica be filled with fear once again, “H-hey… this is bad, y-you can’t just kiss me… c-can you release me… please?” She begged with an acute tone, but the Pokemon didn’t listen, moreover, he pushed her and pinned the girl on the floor, getting over her and presenting a ten-inch knot to her while huffing –ARF! ARGH! – The Lycanroc howled when the other two appeared showing their erections, rejecting them and making them stand aside, the beast now licking on the breasts and abdomen of the girl as his large cock started to bump on the entrance of her crotch, making Veronica squirm in horror, “No, no, no, no! You’re being too bold! Jesus Christ, it feels so weird when it touches me, all sticky and big! Who told you that you can do this with humans?! Please, that’s too big, it is not going to fit!” She gazes left and right trying to find something, someone who takes her out of that situation, she cursed on her mind to have wasted all the repel spray, her phone was on a bag on her tent far away and her friends were trapped in the same predicament, or so she thought, looking speechless at how from the extreme near the river, a Lycanroc was violently pounding her friend like a piston machine in a necktie position standing over the floor, her breasts jiggling like crazy, the chubby girl did her best to hang on the neck of the Pokemon, gritting her teeth and pulling up each time he tried to push deeper inside of her, “No! Amy!”

“Fuck, why?! W-why did this have to happen?! Ah… ah! You’re too rough!” Amy moans and shakes at wave after wave of pleasure from the large knot inside of her, the other Lycanroc sharing gazes with the one pounding her, and when the other nods to him, he approaches and begins to lick and nibble on her breasts, “Not you too! Urgh! Why are all of… Ah! Why are all of you so horny?!”

“Please, you’re going too fast, is so big and it feels so weird, please give me a moment, it feels too weird!” Veronica joins on the girly moans and screeches, scared of the speed of the Pokemon which fell on his instincts and was fucking her and panting on her face, stopping for fraction of seconds, making a whine and restarting his pumping, the girl covering her face ashamed of the situation, “Please..! Please at least do it slower!” She insists about to break onto the tears, which, for her surprise, the Lycanroc listens to her this time, moving slower and tilting his head to the blonde girl, who was slowly showing her messed up expression, “You… you actually slowed down… hah… you did it because I tell you to?” She asks confused and snorting on her snot and tears, the beast noded firmly while still pounding her, Veronica gulps down saliva and thinks, “What if… what if I tell you that I don’t want this? Would you pull it out?” Her voice muffled on fear and saliva, but once again Lycanroc paid attention to her and nods, slowly taking out his knot, whining and giving her small and fast licks on her left cheek, “Heh… hehehe! I knew it, you aren’t bad guys! You’re just too horny!” She exclaims in relief, slowly scratching the Lycanroc behind his ear, to which he replies with a tiny yet deafening bark, The girl noticing his erection hasn’t wear down at all, it continues vicious and menacing, warming her stomach, “… Do you guys don’t have any female Lycanroc to mess around?” She plays with the fur of the animal who shakes his head, “I see… did... did it feel good, to be inside me?” She wonders next with flustered cheeks – ARF! – The Pokemon pants and nods, licking her face once again, “I see… you guys are so honest and manly… hehe,” Veronica grins for a second and with all her might, pressing with her feet on the abdomen of the creature and without kicking him, she manages to push him away, make him stumble and fall on his back, the blonde and naked girl now standing over the hips of the Lycanroc, with his knot pulsating over her stomach –Awooh?! – The Pokemon huffs in confusion at the movements of the girl. “Hehe… hehehe, you really are a cutie…” She whispers with a devil smile, all the pack of Lycanroc stopping on their doing and silently staring at the girl stroking the large knot with both hands and making the beast shake and howl in pleasure, “Never thought I would meet a Pokemon like any of you, I guess… this is a lucky day for all of us?” Veronica suggests with a playful tone as the major part of the pack walks close to her, all with an erection as big as the other, “So be it, just for this time… Uhm… Your cock feels incredible, to be honest…” Placing the head back on her crotch and slowly pushing it inside she explains, the Lycanroc panting each time faster, Veronica stopping at the base of the knot and skillfully begins to twist her hips in circles, “Ah… How does it feel uh? To have me tightly taking the shape of your penis? Hah… C’mon everyone! Let’s mate to our heart's content!” She shouts and changes her movements, holding on the kneels of the canine and with a lustful smile, she shakes her hips up and down in his member which begins to grow and large even more inside her of her, the others walking closer of Veronica with their cocks poking on her face, the girl now giggling and quickly taking one of them with her right hand and violently stroking it, the Lycanrocs around huff excited and continue bumping her face, at least five of them plus the one below her crotch asking for attention, “So cute, you are all so cute!” She laughs and shoves the cock she was stroking inside her mouth, loudly sucking on it as she only managed to fit half of it inside, “Urgh it tastes horrible and yet… it makes me feel so hot…” The girl takes another cock on her hand, spits the first on her mouth, and proceeds to suck on the next one, “Uhmf… Don’t worry… hah… all of you will haf time on, my, wet, mouth!”

“You get it now right?! You have to ask first!” Amy scolds the beasts from the extreme of the river, smacking the back of their heads, to which they whine and sit in all fours with ears down, looking at the floor, she finally managed to shake them off when seeing Veronica obtain control over them, the girl went back to her groans when removing the straps of the torn up shirt from her arms, “If you are going to listen to how we want it you should also listen if we want it at all or not!” She shouts again and a couple of Pokemon squirms scared like little puppies, the girl silently staring at the slight marks of nibbles on her breasts and blushing, kneeling in front of one of them and scratching his head, “I didn’t know to have sex with a Pokemon would feel that good… you guys are surprising, I… actually like it rough, is just you guys were a bit scary,” The girl explains with an out of character, soft-toned voice, giggling and everything, the both Lycanroc crawling to her and licking her cheeks, Amy gasping in awkwardness, then biting on her lower lips when seeing Veronica on the other side multitasking half of the pack by herself, “I… if you listen to me this time, we can try once again, what do you say?” The way they both bark at the same time makes the girl explode in a burst of awkward laughter, frowning at the taste of Lycanroc tongue when making out with him, she hangs on his neck yet again, this time voluntarily, the Pokemon lifting her by the legs, his paws sinking on the softness of her thick thighs, “Now, let’s start slowly, ok?” She commands when feeling the adamant creature already getting inside her crotch, she turns around to stare at the other Lycanroc panting and whining from being left alone, she giggles and sighs when the other begins to pound her pussy, then whistles to the beast and spreads her ass, showing her anus, “C’mon… I said I like it rough didn’t I? Let’s play a bit of a double-team game!”

“They… they are actually… having sex… mating with them…” Jun mumbles in disgust and shock watching Veronica laugh from having her face fucked by the lustful animals, speechless when observing Amy being smashed from both holes while trying to keep her voice down, tightly holding on the Pokemon which was holding her back. She now stares at her situation, just like the other two, she managed to stop the Alpha by insisting a couple of times, the biggest of all now is sitting a couple of meters away from her, with a cock of at least fourteen inches standing up and pulsating, the Lycanroc growls angered at her, his cock twitching from seeing his pack getting action from side to side of the camp, “You… you want to join them too?” She looks for sitting on the ground, more comfortable now despite the menacing way the Alpha continues giving her, he nods and plays with the dirt on the ground with a claw, “I’m… I’m not sure I can do what they are doing… why don’t you just join your friends? You’re the leader, aren’t you? You can take your turn whenever,” The girl explains turning talkative, the Lycanroc shakes his head and groans, still playing with the dirt, she noticed at the small gestures, the biggest and most intimidating of them, was pouting like a child, it makes her giggle for a moment, “Is there a reason as of why you don’t want to join them?” She crawls now curious of the puppy in front of her eyes, the Pokemon then, make a series of strange gestures for her, he points to the base of his knot with a claw, and slowly points to the tip from the bottom, the Lycanroc now stands and walks to the girl, points at her buttocks with the same claw, and slowly moves his paw around her body, caressing her abdomen, and almost touching her ribs, he then stopped and took a couple of steps back, the girl gulped down saliva, red like a fire from what the Pokemon was suggesting, “I see… you guys are… a bit savage, you are Pokemon after all,” She stutters feeling her face smoking hot, extending her right arm to gently hold on the tip of the large-size cock, grimacing when feeling the arm and sticky sensation, taking a pause to breathe and obtain the courage to stroke his tip, “But you… are also nice ones… you know you would hurt Amy or Princess with that size so that’s why you don’t move from here,” Feeling each time braver, Jun crawls and kisses on his member, the creature huffing and panting his tongue out, saliva dripping and falling over the head of the girl as she slowly strokes the phallus with both hands and covers it with kisses, “I bet you feel frustrated… and lonely… I know how that feels…” She looks up to him and gets saliva fall on her nose, giggling and loudly sucking on a side of his cock, “It tastes so bad… but, I don’t want you to be the only one lonely… I hate being lonely too,” With a lustful smile from ear to ear, the girl snuggles his knot with both arms and rubs the tip against one of her cheeks, “If I were to tell you I have dildos of your size at home… will you believe me?”

“Shit, I’ll be dammed, she’s the worst of us,” Amy chuckles in surprise, her legs stained in different, yellow and white liquids, her face a mess of dirt, sweat and saliva, with the couple of Lycanroc from each side happily snuggling their bodies at her, the girl reunited with Veronica from the other side, both of them looking at Jun from the distance, passionately sharing a tongue kiss with the Alpha as he trusted his phallus from her ass, her stomach deforming and showing a bump bulge near her ribs whenever the Pokemon pushed all the way inside her, she was taking it all without shaking, mating in all-fours like actual dogs, the forest natural sounds were all overwritten by the loud smacks of sex, “Hey, I think I may have enough Pokeballs on my bag for all of them, so if you want some… seriously?” She frowned when turning to the blonde girl, awkwardly smiling as she was knotted with one of the Lycanroc which was facing the other way, the other males sleeping pleasant to her sides giving their bodies as warm pillows, Veronica was covered all over in sperm, from her hair to her toes she was an absolute mess of canine loads on her body.

“I guess I went too far… hehe… I just wanted to know how it would feel to be knotted, I kind of regret it now, I hope he pulls away soon,” She gasps and explains with a little perverted laughter, her body still shaking with small waves of pleasure from the tie inside her crotch, “I’ll take your offer on the Pokeballs though… why do you have them, to begin with?”

“You’re supposed to use them when the repelent fails,” Amy replies on her usual groan, sitting on the floor near her friend and having the two Pokemon join and cuddle with her, “Lord, I think I fell in love of these guys…”

“I know right…? I can’t wait to bring them back home with me… it’s going to be so much fun every night!” She exclaims happily then covers her mouth when the Pokemon beside her grumble in their sleep.

“Hey, you want a Pokeball too don’t you?!” Amy laughs and shouts to Jun, both girls cheering at the tiny one taking the Alpha like a professional.

“Y-you hear that? Hah… Ah! Do you… Uhm… want to come home… with me? We’ll have sex… everyday? And you… won’t feel lonely anymore,” The girl asks with a smile, and the huge Lycanroc licks on her face as a reply, the girl moaning louder and arching her back when the Pokemon howls and increases his speed, “Yes, yes, yes, yes! My ass feels so good! Let’s go home together and mate every day! Knot me!”

“Uhm, guess is settled, at least the Rangers of the forest won’t have to worry about these dudes anymore,” Amy suggest and snuggles on the body of one of her Lycanroc, both her and Veronica falling asleep as Jun continues on her own, “I knew camping today was a good idea…”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work of this genre, hope it is of your liking! 04-25-2020: Thank you so much for the last 24 hours after publishing this work, it is the fastest amount of hits and the first biggest amount of kudos I've obtained in an erotic work, please if you liked this piece, come have a peek of my other works!


End file.
